Organically bound brake linings which are used in combination with cast iron brake discs are generally not suitable in combination with brake discs having ceramic linings because of the higher temperatures encountered during braking.
A friction pairing in which the same material is used for the linings and for the friction layer of the brake disc has the disadvantage that, as a result, the disc wears to the same extent as the linings; this rules out use of the brake disc over the entire operating time of the unit in which it is present.
From EP-A 1 013 956 a brake unit has been known in which a brake disc comprising a metal-ceramic composite whose friction surface has to have a Vickers hardness (HV 0.5) of from 1 600 to 2 500 is combined with a friction lining having a coefficient of friction of from 0.3 to 0.5 and the fastening element and the brake disc hub have to be made of stainless, non-corroding material.
In view of this prior art, it is an object of the invention to provide materials for brake linings which have a higher wear resistance even at elevated temperature and do not have an adverse effect on the wear behavior of the brake disc combined therewith. The material of the brake linings should display greater wear than the friction layer of the disc during operation, and the composition (matrix, reinforcing fibers) should be variable and be able to be matched in a simple manner to the intended application.